Problemas del futuro
by Rubyrex Birch
Summary: Sora, la hija de Wendy y Natsu llega del futuro acompañada de otros sujetos que traerán enormes problemas para todos los gremios de la época, a su vez la pequeña Wendy comienza a sentir celos de Lucy. Pasen y lean para saber mas NaWen con ligero Nalu


─¡Mamá! ¡Papá!─

Una chica de alrededor de 17 años corría hacia una casa situada en medio del bosque a la cual entro derribando la puerta. corrió dentro de la residencia buscando en cada una de las habitaciones, subió las escaleras corrió por un pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de sus padres y nuevamente, derribo la puerta que bloqueaba el acceso al cuarto.

─¡AH!─ grito una mujer joven de cabellos largos y azules intentando cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas.

─Mamá, Papá ¿qué me esta sucediendo?─ veía claramente asustada, Tan asustada estaba que ignoraba la situación comprometedora en la que estaban sus padres.

Los progenitores de aquella chica era una mujer que se veía muy joven, tenia un cabello muy largo hasta debajo de la espalda baja, tenia un cuerpo delgado y pequeño, un rostro angelical de ojos color café, esa hermosa mujer estaba acompañada de un sujeto unos pocos años mayor de cabello rosa salmón, el hombre se veía como si lo hubieran golpeado de la forma mas brutal. ambos estaban en la cama con sus cuerpos cubiertos por con una sabana, la habitación estaba echa un desastre había ropa tirada por todos lados.

─¿Que es eso?─ pregunto señalando el abdomen de la joven.

─No lo se, anoche cuando estaba entrenando en la montaña no estaba, desperté esta mañana y mi abdomen estaba así─.

El abdomen de la chica tenia un agujero por el cual se podía ver a través de ella. Su madre no podía creer lo que veía iba a levantarse a revisar a su hija pero había algo que se lo impedía...

─Sora-chan, ¿me darías un minuto?─.

─¡No tengo un minuto! necesito que me atiendas ahora o posiblemente se abran mas agujeros en mi─.

─Insisto─ dijo esto haciendo un ademan para que la chica se diese cuente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

─Oh, lo siento, esperare...─.

Pasados pocos segundos su madre bajo a la sala e intento "sanar" el agujero en el cuerpo de su hija pero no funcionaba.

─!Duele mamá!─ otros agujeros se abrían en las piernas y brazos.

La peli-azul estaba asustada de lo que veía, a su hija se le abrían pequeños agujeros en todo el cuerpo.

─¡Sora-chan, aguanta! te llevare con Porliusyca-san─.

Natsu, que hasta ahora estaba inerte sobre la cama de su habitación venia bajando las escaleras─¿Que sucede, Wendy? ¿Por que quieres llevar a Sora con la anciana?─

─¡Mira lo que le sucede a nuestra hija!─.

Nuevamente se escucho otro grito de dolor por parte de la joven ─¡hagan algo esto duele mucho!─.

─Rápido vayamos con la abuela, Wendy─ seguido de esto Natsu subió a Sora a su espalda y junto con Wendy salieron en dirección a casa de la huraña.

Después de que la familia Dragneel abandonaran su residencia 3 personas que estaban ahí siendo ignorados por los dueños de la casa. Así es aunque estaban totalmente al descubierto por alguna razón nadie les llamo la atención.

─Tu ilusión hasta ahora va genial... casi me convences...─ Hablo un moreno de cabello alborotado color blanco, tenia alrededor de 17 años, tenia una mirada llena de frialdad pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía con zapatos de diferente color el derecho era negro y el izquierdo blanco, pantalones ligeramente ajustados la pierna derecha era blanca y la izquierda negra, un suéter con los colores invertidos al pantalón.

El moreno venia acompañado de un chico.

─¿Eso crees?, pues déjame decirte que ni siquiera estaba usando la mitad de mi potencial─.

─Baja tus aires de grandeza, idiota...─.

─¿dijiste algo?─Pregunto irritado por culpa del moreno ─Misaki, ¿Te deshiciste de los guardias que rondaban por el bosque?─.

─¡Así es jefe!─ Grito animada la chica.

Misaki, una chica de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabello largo color negro ondulado y llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color negro y un sombrero de bruja.

─Bien... no podemos dejar que el consejo los atrape...─ hablo serio el pelirrojo ─¿Te deshiciste de los guardias inconscientes?─.

─_"¡Diablos!"_ eh... si, lo hice─ .

En algún lugar del bosque, la pareja de Dragon Slayers y su hija iban camino al escondite de Porliusyka. durante todo el camino vieron a un montón de guardias reales inconscientes. Habían sido golpeados, al parecer por alguien muy poderoso que usaba una magia extraña.

El lugar por el cual caminaban tenia deformaciones, habían enormes montes de un material que parecía diamante, gigantescos pilares de algo similar al acero pero este se veía por mucho mas resistente.

Era extraño, pero agradecían el echo de que con los guardias fuera de combate no había necesidad de esconderse de ellos. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un gran árbol el cual tenia una pequeña cueva en las raíces. Dentro de esa protuberancia se encontraba una puerta, puerta que fue derribada por el sujeto de cabellos rosados.

─¡Anciana!─.

─¡Calla idiota!─. Grito molesta por la forma en que Natsu la llamo, ¿acaso ese idiota no sabia que es de mala educación llamar así a una dama?. Su rostro de molestia se suavizo al ver a la joven de cabello azul y a su "nieta", pero esta ultima se veía extraña.

─Porliusyka-san, es una emergencia, Sora-chan... Sora-chan esta...─ La chica tenia la voz quebrada, su preocupación estaba a niveles incalculables.

Natsu, que no estaba menos preocupado que Wendy rápidamente entro a recostar a Sora sobre una camilla que se encontraba en la sala.

La mayor procedió a examinar a su nieta, aunque estaba muy preocupada por la condición de la pequeña Sora debía mantener la cabeza fría e intentar descifrar el mal que ocasionaban esos agujeros. Durante las siguientes horas intento de todo pero des-afortunadamente no encontraba la respuesta. Fue entonces que comenzó a creer... que la chica no tendría salvación.

* * *

**Información de los personajes **

**Scat**

**Otros nombres: Lujuria **

**Edad: 18**

**Afiliación: The Dark Game (Los siete pecados capitales)**

**Posición: Líder **

**Personalidad: Scat es un joven muy relajado y sobre todo pervertido, le encanta molestar y manosear a Msyu.**

**Apariencia: Posee una mirada felina color rojo, Cabello rojo peinado a forma que le forman unas orejas de gato. Viste unos pantalones ajustados color rojo de los cuales cuelgan algunas cadenas, En su cuello lleva un cascabel **

**Magia: Cascabel de ilusiones. Enfoca toda su magia en el cascabel que cuelga de su cuello, cualquiera que escuche el sonido se vera atrapado en una ilusión de la cual es imposible escapar a menos que el usuario la retire **

Se que ha sido corto y espero me disculpen por eso, solo tengo por excusa que no he tenido tiempo por por culpa del trabajo.

Los siguientes caps serán mas extensos


End file.
